dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Jefferson VS John Lackland/Rap Meanings
'Thomas Jefferson:' It's the American rapper straight from Jamestown (Thomas introduces himself as the american rapper and Jamestown was the first town founded in America.) To expand the colonies to take this King down! (The American Revolution was to take down Monarchy ruled by King George and replace it with democracy.) When I heard Paul Revere say... (Paul Revere is a icon for his midnight ride saying "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" and in this battle Thomas hears Paul to inform him...) 'Paul Revere: ' THE BRITISH ARE COMING! (...that John Lackland, who's british, is coming to battle Thomas, this also references his midnight ride.) 'Thomas Jefferson:' I had the feeling that Old John was up to something. (As Thomas heard him, he thought John Lackland was up for a battle.) I'm The King of Freedom compared to this squire! (In the system of Medievel times there are Kings (The Top) and Squires (The Bottom), Thomas says he's on top for freedom compared to Lackland.) And I'll make you fall more than The Angevin Empire (Lackland ruled the Angevin Empire which has fallen in a battle led by John, Jefferson says he'll conquer this battle better then John's battle.) I'll add your defeat into my Library, (The Thomas Jefferson Library is a library in Washington D.C. in which he'll add John's defeat in.) Cause when it comes to my raps, it's more than your pennies! (John Lackland Coins were currency that is now useless in which Jefferson says his raps are more worthy in both material and currency.) 'John Lackland:' At least they'll more occur than your 2 Dollar Bills, (Thomas Jefferson appears on the 2 dollar bill, which is a very rare bill, John says his pennies occur more then his bills.) Got more flow than The Boston Tea that you spilled. (Lackland compares his flow to The Boston Tea Party where americans spilled Boston Tea into the ocean in which it would flow.) Now at the part when you said "All Men Have The Right To Be Free".... (The Declaration of Independence sums up saying All Men have the righ to be free, However...) Did you forget Native Americans, Gays, Women, and Slavery?!?! (...Lackland questions if everyone has the right to be free why did it take so long to give those same rights to Natives, Gays, Women, and African Americans.) You claim for equality? Well isn't that great! (Lackland sarcastically announces Jefferson claiming for equality.) But if we moved further in years, you'd probably join The KKK. (The KKK was a group founded in the mid 1800s that had a hatrid for African Americans, Lackland said if Jefferson was around that time, he'd probably join that group too.) Proving once and for all your Mr. 4th of Julies, (Lackland says Jefferson is a lie and uses a word on word play with lies and The 4th of July, a celebration for the declaration of independence in which this battle is using for a holiday special.) And You'll be as dead as your Embargo Act lies! (The Embargo Act of 1807 was created by Jefferson in which a general Embargo that made any and all exports from the United States illegal, however it revoked in 1809. Lackland says he'll be as dead as his act.) 'Thomas Jefferson:' Oh i'm not Equal?!? Says Mr. Crown on the shelf, (Jefferson finds Lackland a hypocrite because he's still a king.) Gonna show you how we do it in Shadwell! (Shadwell was where Jefferson lived, he's gonna rap to Lackland like he does in his hometown.) Over 240 Years as we Americans advance (its been nearly 240 Years since the America became a country.) While overtime you Britains keep being beaten by France! (Throughout history, when Britain has a battle with France, France usually wins.) 800 Years of The Magna Carta and you failed the first time (During this battle, The Magna Carta recentley hit its 800th anniversay but Jefferson informs Lackland that the first draft failed.) Took you many years to finally get that part right! (It took the magna carta a few years and drafts to finally be perfect.) Go back to having as many marriages as your mama! (John Lackland's mother had a ton of marriages.) Cause this Bill just Righted the Magna Carta! (Jefferson uses a word on word play with The Bill of Rights, an american paper of the first 10 amendants, and says he just served Lackland.) 'John Lackland:' Your mouth is as big as John Hancock's (John Hancock had a very large signature in the Declaration of Independence in which Lackland compares it to Jefferson's ego.) But when it comes to Jungle Fever you keep them locked. (Thomas Jefferson had Jungle Fever, when white people have sex with black people, specifically Jefferson with his slaves, in which he often kept quiet.) Sure The Declaration was set once you written it (Lackland admits while the Magna Carta had a few different drafts, Jefferson set his Declation right away.) But it took 2 guys before you actual became president! (Even though Jefferson wrote the paper that lead America, George Washington and John Adams were presidents before him.) Yes the Magna Carta had a few different conditions (Lackland admits once again that The Magna Carta had a few drafts however...) But at least your amendments had 2 sides when it comes to Prohibition! (...The Amendments had two sides of Probition being Pro Anti-Beer and Beer, which is questionable to John.) It's Over! It's gonna get you screwed in anyway! (John says Jefferson is defeated, he also uses a word on word play for screwed for...) Don't Believe Me, Just ask Sally Hemings! (...the time he had sex with Sally Hemings, a slave of Jefferson who had many children after him, basically Lackland had screwed Thomas more then his time with Hemings.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Thomas Jefferson VS John Lackland